


Connor and the Big Bad Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Voyeurism, you'd better bet this is getting orphaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have no excuse for this. It's just gratuitous ID fic.Hank comes home to find Connor and Sumo in a compromising position.Please, please read the tags.





	Connor and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For emphasis: I don't condone anything within this fic, this is just smut for smut's sake, I have prepared my visa to Hell for stamping. 
> 
> Once again, in case you missed the tags, it's a bestiality fic.
> 
> Sorry.

It's illegal, immoral, filthy, _wrong_.

But Hank can't take his eyes off the sight.

Connor, his Connor - he can't help but think that, even knowing how that's wrong too - is pinned under Sumo's weight, pants scrunched down around his ankles, keening as Sumo fucks into him fast and rough and hard.

"What the fuck?" Hank shouts, and Sumo ignores him but Connor's head snaps up, shame radiating off him despite his inability to blush.

"Shit," Connor gasps, and Hank catches a glimpse of the pretty white plastic cock between Connor's legs, dripping blue all over the floor. "I'm sorry. Hank, I'm sorry -"

Connor's eyes squeeze shut as another groan is forced out of him by Sumo's rutting, and the floor creaks where Connor's hands dig into it.

"You're fucking my dog!" Hank snaps in disbelief, crossing the short distance between them, impossibly glad that Connor had the foresight to shut the windows and blinds. "You think 'Sorry's going to cut it?"

Hank grabs Connor's chin and tilts it up, soulful brown eyes struggling to meet his own. "You been making a habit out of this?"

"No," Connor says, quick but not _too_ quick. Hank believes him.

"What's your excuse? You tripped and he fell?"

"I was... curious," Connor admits. "Sumo was there. I didn't think you would be home."

Hank lets go of Connor and drags a chair over from the kitchen so he can take a seat, watch the show. "You know what's gonna happen when he comes?"

Connor bites his lip and nods, and Hank wishes he'd brought a beer over with him before getting comfortable. He's hard as a rock, but in no rush to hurry things along, and when he does free his dick he keeps his grip firm but his strokes slow. Connor keeps watching him, and Hank's half-tempted to let Connor suck him off, but he's not about to join his fucking _dog_ in a threesome.

Connor can wait, or maybe he'll paint that pretty face with his come when he's had enough of the view. He's not sure yet; he's looking forward to making Connor clean up the mess.

Connor suddenly slouches forward, grabbing onto Hank's shoes while Sumo slumps over him in turn, seeming satisfied, and Hank frees a hand from his dick to stroke through Connor's hair instead. He's a beautiful, disgusting sight, thoroughly debauched.

Hank's reconsidering letting Connor suck him off, and the decision is made final when Connor makes eye contact with him, something defiant in those brown depths despite the shame.

"You owe me an apology," Hank says, stilling his hands for emphasis, and Connor shuffles forward, wincing when Sumo hesitates to follow. Connor's the strongest of all of them though, despite his appearance, and Hank's pretty sure Sumo's knotted into Connor for as long as Connor wants to let him stay there.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Connor says, and whether Connor's lying or not is irrelevant, Hank's going to get Sumo snipped after this.

"Damn straight," Hank says, and fists a hand in Connor's hair before pushing his cock into Connor's open, willing mouth. "You're not his bitch. You're mine."


End file.
